Fiyori Senay
)]] Name: Fiyori Senay Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Cooking, Piano, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Socializing Appearance: '''Standing at 6'1" and weighing 138 lbs, Fiyori makes a very skinny and scrawny appearance. Additionally, she has quite the bad posture, hunching just a little forward. Her skin is a dark brown with cold undertones, contrasting the gray-blue eyes resting in her oblong-shaped face. Her general features are those associated with caucasian heritage: strongly retreating cheek-bones and a narrow nose with a high nose bridge. Her lips are thin with the lower half pronounced more strongly, while her eyes are down-turned. Her black hair is silky and straight which through mere genetic luck is very easy for Fiyori to care for; it has a length of 13 inches. Often, she just keeps it behind her ears by using hair clips, which tend to match in color with her glasses. Those have a rectangular shape and a light blue frame color. Fiyori's wardrobe consists out of many colors, with hues of light blue dominating slightly. Primarily, she wears either ponchos in combination with denim pants or she wears shirt-dresses. Her favorite pair of shoes are ballerina flats, which match in color with her glasses' frame. On the day of abduction, Fiyori wore brown boots, denim pants, a black top layered with a dark blue poncho featuring a big, golden fleure-de-lis. Additionally, she wore a leather wrist band and her glasses. '''Biography: Antony Senay was a student in a Californian university when he met Birikti Tesfay, a waitress at a local diner. They both shared some peculiar similarities. Both had Eritrean immigration backgrounds with which they tried to reconnect, but they also shared a passion for the Route 66 and it's aesthetic, primarily because they saw it as a sign of freedom and the American Dream. It took them a few years, but eventually they married and on the first of September 1996, Fiyori was born as the first and only child. Soon after her birth, the Senays moved to Kingman. The reasons for Kingman were rather simple. There was a bit of enthusiasm for living in one of the more iconic tows by the Mother Road, but the primary reason was that Antony found a job as an English teacher in a local elementary school. Birikti concerned herself with child-rearing for the first years, a work which she found to be stressful and unrewarding. Additionally, having to care for a young child without the aid of extended family meant that Birikti had to make great sacrifices regarding her social life. Although she never truly resented her daughter, Birikti's enthusiasm for motherhood decreased year after year. As Fiyori was in the third year of middle school, Birikti tried to rejoin the work force. In time, she found work as a cook in a local low-end restaurant. Initially, the unspoken agreement between the parents was that Antony was at work forenoons and at home afternoons, while Birikti worked afternoons while being at home forenoons. However, Antony still had hobbies and often left the home on his own leisure, leaving Fiyori without supervision. It was a small source of conflict at first, but the Senays soon noticed that Fiyori did quite well on her own: she cooked for herself, kept care to leave their flat not too untidy and was very careful about not loosing the key. Antony and Birikti had a general laissez-faire attitude concerning the raising of their child. Birikti specifically was relieved by Fiyori's teenager years, as she finally managed to reconnect with her old friends both in Kingman and elsewhere, as well as having time to pay attention to her own needs in general. Antony is overtly proud of his laissez-faire disposition, believing it to be the best way for a child to blossom and more importantly, he felt confirmed by Fiyori's self-reliance. In his case, however, the truth was that he had trouble understanding teenagers. He did like children, but the notion of having to raise a maturing woman scared him. Antony's subconcious worries and Birikti's disinterest in her child led to a relationship that seemed harmonic and content, but was actually becoming cold and disengaged. Nonetheless, this allowed Fiyori to have a lot of privileges in regard to her age. They set little curfews on their own, or bothered to stop Fiyori from leaving home whenever she wanted. Additionally, she could easily ask for small sums of money without her parents objecting. However, as they managed to revitalize their social lives, they did not notice Fiyori's lack of energy. While it was true that Fiyori was a responsible young girl, which earned the admiration and respect of her parents, it was also true that Fiyori was having trouble with being motivated. She had friends with whom she hung out with, but she had no passionate hobbies or extracurricular activities. Furthermore, her academic progress was stagnating, not because Fiyori was unable or untalented, but simply because she saw no point in being better than what was necessary to pass all classes. The reason for this mindset is unclear. Most likely, but still speculated causes would be a genetic disposition, or the result of the Senay's cold filial relationships. It got slightly better starting with high school, at first with the acquisition of an electric piano. Originally, it was a skill Birikti wanted to have, as part of a new year's resolution, but after she bought the keyboard, she quickly abandoned that project. Nonetheless, Fiyori was curious about the instrument, and began to play it herself. Although she has received no professional schooling aside from music class, Fiyori gained some decent skill in self-study. It was not anything spectacular, but other people were ready to listen to her either on her own or part of some bigger ensemble. However, often Fiyori just plays the instrument after a stressful day in order to relax. Furthermore, after many years of cooking her own meals regularly, Fiyori developed a certain affinity for it. Despite this, Birikti and Fiyori did not manage to bond over this hobby, as the former was often too exhausted by work and preferred to not be hassled with matters of food preparation in her free time. Which is why Fiyori tends to try out new recipes with her friends or on her own. Fiyori deems the eating part to be more interesting than the preparation of dishes. Fiyori is a fairly social person. She likes to frequent parties and other public functions, although she prefers her own circle of friends over the making of new acquaintances. However, due to the high rate of drug users among her peer group of Cochise High School students, Fiyori herself started to smoke cannabis at age of 16. She does not smoke regularly, though, and often only whenever her friends are doing so. Yet when she does so, her intake is high and she often wakes up with side effects of overuse the next day, such as head aches or difficulty concentrating. Despite this, she is aware of Cochise's strict drug policies and is careful not to get herself in trouble by being obviously high. Her parents do not know of her habit, but they have a dim suspicion. Given the various issues mentioned, they do not dare to investigate this further or confront Fiyori. As mentioned, Fiyori's academic progress is just enough to get through classes. Her parents do not mind much, although they encourage her verbally to improve every few weeks. They do not pursue any plans however, which means that nothing changes. Fiyori herself has few ambitions concerning academic success. She is theoretically aware that she could have the chance if she wanted, and that it would improve her future living conditions, but Fiyori has massive problems developing any motivation and is in the firm belief that exercising herself would not make her happy. While she herself thinks that this is simply part of who she is, a psychiatrist might speculate that she suffers from dysthymia, meaning that the chronic depression of her mood results in classical symptoms such as a bleak outlook on life and a decreased motivation. Such a diagnosis however would be questionable, depending on whether her wasted academic potential would be considered a significant problem or not. Additionally, Fiyori has a low affect and is more concerned about simple emotions and feelings, such as the satisfaction of a meal or sexual pleasure, and feels stumped regarding emotional or significant events. Additionally, she has a certain degree of dislike towards committing herself to certain things, such as a college course. Other ways in which this dislike is exhibited can be found whenever she makes plans with her friends, as she prefers spontaneous meetings to planned trips. Despite this, Fiyori has a genuine fondness of her friends, and displays a working sense of empathy. However, she does not care a lot about politeness or social conventions, which does endear her to some, but very often people are put off by her snide remarks or other rude if generally inoffensive gestures. Additionally, Fiyori features a questionable sense of humor, partaking in practical pranks that do well in angering others. Her regret regarding those varies according to how she views the affected person. On the physical side, she suffers from rather bad eyesight, with a vision of 20/100, a drastic drop which she experienced during her teenage years. As she has her glasses with her all the time, it is usually not much of a problem. On the other hand, Fiyori's experience with food introduced her into the world of nutrition. While she is not particularly invested, she has become aware of her own nutritional needs as well as the effect of diverse foods on hunger and physical condition. Advantages: Fiyori's limited affect allows her to make less rash decisions in the wake of being faced with Survival of the Fittest. She has strong ties with her friends, giving her opportunity for strong partnerships. Due to her cooking knowledge, Fiyori knows how much energy via food she needs. As such, she will ration her supplies better. Disadvantages: On the physical side, she would have great trouble without her glasses, potentially meaning that she would not be able to discern fine details anymore. On the emotional side, Fiyori's dysthimic disposition has a decent chance of developing into suicidal or at least apathetic behavior. Lastly, Fiyori not only made good friends in high school, but is also a major nuisance for many people. This might factor in negatively in hostile encounters. Designated Number: Female student No. 010 --- Designated Weapon: Military Shovel Conclusion: A military shovel is a pretty decent weapon. Good at cutting, decent bludgeon. Be glad you got it. Being able to stay calm is a good skill, I approve. Keep track of your glasses though, and don't give up hope, there's always hope. - Boris Petrikov The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Bikriki '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Military Shovel (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Georgia Lee Day 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Fiyori semi-consciously meditated on her life's philosophies. When she came to, she was already being propositioned for an alliance by Georgia Lee Day. Fiyori was unsure, and made it clear while they discussed the idea back and forth that she wasn't above the idea of Georgia dying, with vague threats. But Fiyori couldn't find her glasses, had little ability to see and needed the help, so she grudgingly agreed to go along, even against a vaguely suicidal impulse and the general foreboding feeling that both of them would be dead despite Georgia's efforts. At that point she was well unaware that Georgia had found and hidden her glasses beforehand. They traveled, from the bridge where Fiyori had been found unconscious, to the asylum's cafeteria area. They blockaded the doors using cafeteria tables, and then settled down to discuss matters like potential allies, enemies, and issues to come in their following days. They took Fiyori's medical scissors to carve the information into a spare table, and included names such as Bradley Floyd as untrustworthy. They tersely discussed their lives back home, but it grew slightly more light hearted with time and included digs at each other and friends like Aiden Slattery. They slept in shifts until morning. When announcements started on Day 2, they learned that friends in their list had already died, Abigail Floyd and Cristo Morales, and they had to be scratched out. The conversation turned onto what there was left to do, and Georgia made it clear she was ready to fight if she had to. They spent another day there, and Day 3 announcements revealed Danny Brooks had been killed as well. The news of his death in particular finally caused Fiyori to have an emotional response to the deaths, she began to cry weakly. She proposed they would specifically have to kill Danny's killer, Isabel Ramirez, if push came to shove, and Georgia agreed. Fiyori proposed they leave the cafeteria, and Georgia tried to say they'd stay. That infuriated Fiyori, and her frustrations over her inability to help her friends or do anything at all broke to the fore. Georgia tried to calm Fiyori down and reason with her, and the apparent genuineness of the concern in her attempt touched Fiyori, so she cooled off. Their moment was then interrupted by the attempted intrusion of a yet unknown Olivia Fischer, through their barricades. The two were forced into swift decision making, and in the process of grabbing their things and hiding Georgia lost Fiyori's glasses and Fiyori was able to rediscover them. Fiyori realized what Georgia had done, all this time, and her mental opinion of the traitor quickly grew dark. Fiyori had always suspected it, but had been willing to trust Georgia regardless up until the betrayal was confirmed. For the moment she continued to hide with Georgia, bereft of other options. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"It's not my role to be the optimist, but – well, see it from the bright side. You can use this to get your name some recognition. Pretty sure that'll be useful. I mean, look at that guy from Version 3. Fucker got really famous. I mean he died, but... bad example, sorry."'' -- Fiyori's thoughts on what Georgia could follow up a SOTF victory with. "If you happen to get the chance, please kill Isabel Ramirez. (...) And in case that sounds unreasonable, don't worry – I'll try too." -- To Georgia. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Fiyori, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Rain, Rain, Go Away *Don't Call It a Comeback *Silence is Golden *Puddles *Just Wants a Distraction *Skeletons and Spaghetti *My Friends Are Assholes *Complex Heaven *Tank! *Mass Destruction *Aloha Heja He *Spotted Peckers: Black Ocean *The Library Is The Powerhouse of the Student *Acid Rain *It's Raining, It's Pouring Sadie Hawkins Dance: *I Know What My Fortune Is V6: *Zum Glueck In Die Zukunft *Get Me Away From Here, I'm Dying Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Fiyori Senay. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students